Solve for $x$ : $10x - 2 = 8$
Solution: Add $2$ to both sides: $(10x - 2) + 2 = 8 + 2$ $10x = 10$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{10}{10}$ Simplify. $x = 1$